


Shadows Always at Our Backs (But Our Light is Strong)

by Emiline



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Happy Ending, Humor, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Post-Season/Series 02, Prompt Fill, brief appearance of some of the students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiline/pseuds/Emiline
Summary: There they were again, the aftershocks of the day’s events, creeping into the conversation whether she and Hecate liked it or not. Ada desperately wanted to push them away, just for a few more hours, to face them when she had a night’s rest and a night’s distance from them, but this she now knew to be impossible.Ada goes in search of Hecate after the Halloween party at the end of season 2. Cue chatting, misunderstandings, and declarations of love. Prompt fill for “When you’re happy, I’m happy.”





	Shadows Always at Our Backs (But Our Light is Strong)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agapi42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agapi42/gifts).



The Halloween party was winding down before Ada realized that she had not seen Hecate in some time. As she glanced around the hall, she did see Sibyl Hallow, half-under one of the tables, fast asleep, her hat slightly crushed under her.

“Esmerelda,” Ada called quietly. The oldest Hallow looked up from where she was helping Maud, Beatrice, Enid and Mildred stack empty serving plates. “Perhaps you might like to take your sister back to her rooms?”

“Of course, Miss Cackle.”

“And girls,” Ada continued. “Thank you for helping tidy up, you’ve done a splendid job. I think,” she smiled conspiratorially at them, “that for this once we can leave the rest of it to tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Miss Cackle.” The girls scampered off, to bed, Ada hoped, although as long as they did not cause any major disturbance she would not worry too much, not this night at least.

Ada transferred herself to right outside Hecate’s rooms.

“Hecate?” Ada called softly, tapping at the door.

Her deputy answered the door in her dressing gown, her hair undone and spilling down her back in waves. 

“I’ve disturbed you,” Ada said, “I am sorry. We can talk later.”

Hecate shook her head. “I’ve not yet gone to bed, and you are always welcome, Ada.”

“Are you certain? I do not wish to keep you from your rest.”

Hecate’s lips twitched in something that might have been a smile, or a grimace. “I have no intention of going to sleep anytime soon. Won’t you come in?”

As Ada entered the room, she noticed a large fire burning merrily in the fireplace. She glanced swiftly at Hecate, but the other witch was summoning a tea set, her back to Ada.

“Make yourself comfortable,” Hecate said over her shoulder.

Ada settled into the armchair closer to the door.

“Peppermint or chamomile?” Hecate asked. “I promise that both are better than that…beverage Miss Tapioca served this evening.”

Ada chuckled. “Peppermint, please.”

Hecate set the tea to brewing and sat down in the other chair. They passed the time in companionable silence, watching the flames lick the logs. Hecate handed her a cup and saucer, and she did so their fingers brushed, and Ada shivered.

“Are you all right?” Hecate asked, her eyes dark with concern.

“Yes, I just had a turn there for a moment, thinking of…of earlier,” she finished. She looked down and realized the teacup was rattling in the saucer. She put both down on the table.

Hecate reached out hesitantly, took one of her hands, and squeezed it gently.

“Thank you,” Ada whispered.

“Not at all. How was the party?”

“It was everything I’d hoped it would be.”

Hecate arched a brow. “High praise indeed.”

“I intended that it would get everyone’s minds off recent events, and in that I do believe it was a great success. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. It was good for the girls and the staff to have a little fun.”

“And for you,” Hecate pointed out. “You needed it as much as any of the girls, and I can see it has done you a world of good.” She paused. “I’ve been worried about you,” she admitted.

“Well, you are right, the party did do me a great deal of good. Did you dislike the party very much? I know that sort of thing is not really your cup of tea. So to speak.”

“It was…a lot,” Hecate acknowledged. “But no, I did not dislike it. At least not in moderation.”

“I am glad. Did you have a pleasant evening here?”

“Yes.” Hecate looked down into her cup. “But I am also pleased that you stopped by. I found that prolonged solitude does not, today, hold for me its usual charms.”

There they were again, the aftershocks of the day’s events, creeping into the conversation whether she and Hecate liked it or not. Ada desperately wanted to push them away, just for a few more hours, to face them when she had a night’s rest and a night’s distance from them, but this she now knew to be impossible.

“I wish there had been another way,” Ada said with feeling. “I wish we had not gotten into this whole sorry mess in the first place. I wish…”

“I know. We’re here now though, Ada. We made it. We all made it.”

“The girls were so brave.”

Hecate nodded. “They were courageous beyond their years. I owe them, and you, a debt.”

“There can be no question of a debt between us. As if you would not have done the same had I been the suitable one to send. I warn you Hecate, I will brook no argument on this matter.”

“Certainly I would have. I am not sure that mitigates the debt but I will not argue the point with you, not tonight at least.”

“If you really feel strongly about it,” Ada said a mischievous smile on her lips, “you could perhaps refrain from talking about the decline of the Craft next Selection Day.”

“Oh I don’t know about that,” Hecate responded dryly, “but I will perhaps concede that the _entirety_ of the Craft is not in decline. Just the majority of it.”

“Oh Hecate,” Ada said fondly, “what would I do without you?”

Hecate ducked her head. “You are…splendid,” she said quietly. “I know you would manage.”

“Hecate what are you—what’s—I don’t understand,” Ada stammered, beginning to panic. “Are you—is something wrong? Do you wish to leave?”

“No. No,” Hecate repeated. “Of course I do not want to leave. Cackles is my home. You are my—“ her eyes widened and she snapped her mouth shut.

_There is too much space between us_ , Ada thought, her mind reeling. She stood up to rectify this situation. Hecate flinched and turned away, though not quick enough for Ada to see that all color had drained from her face.

“Hecate,” Ada said in her gentlest voice, kneeling awkwardly by Hecate’s chair. Hecate looked back at her cautiously, and Ada thought she saw a small glimmer of hope behind Hecate’s fear. The folds of Ada’s skirts were cutting painfully into her knees, and Ada quickly adjusted the fabric into a slightly more comfortable positon. She reached out lightly brushed her fingers down Hecate’s cheek, and at the last moment felt Hecate turn ever so slightly into her touch.

“Dear Hecate, dear marvelous, wonderful Hecate, you mean more to me than I can possibly put into words. If I lost you it would be like losing a part of myself. You are my best friend, and my confidant, and sending you away, even for the good of the school—especially for the good of the school and the students, was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. I value your kindness, your honesty, your forthrightness, your stubbornness, your intelligence, your care, your friendship. You are so very dear to me, Hecate, and when you are happy, I cannot help but be happy too.”

“I hardly know what to say,” Hecate stammered. “Ada, I, I did not dream that—that is I dared not hope…oh Ada,” Hecate breathed. 

“My dear, you need not say anything at all, if you do not wish to.”

So unexpected was this declaration that Hecate was quite at a loss, and rather than making a proper response she found herself instead saying, “Oh Ada, do get up, it cannot possibly be comfortable for you to remain in that position.”

Ada stared at her for a moment and then burst out laughing. “Of all the things—but you are quite right, Hecate. Your floor _is_ a tad unforgiving.”

Hecate, face flaming, sprung to her feet and offered a hand to Ada, who took it gratefully and pulled herself up.

“I have no wish to make you uncomfortable, Hecate, and I imagine this is more than you bargained for when you invited me in this evening. If you would like to be alone now I quite understand, and will leave you to your own devices. Shall I bid you goodnight?”

“Ada, you said that when I’m happy, you’re happy. It works the other way too.”

She took Ada’s face in her hands. “May I?”

“Oh yes.”


End file.
